


Stuffed Toy

by demonhashira



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: And Freddy is the perfect person to give that, Billy deserves all the love in the world, Fluff, Freddy curses, I mean he cursed in the movie, M/M, Mild Language/Cursing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhashira/pseuds/demonhashira
Summary: Prompt: Maybe Billy finally getting his stuffed tiger. Maybe Freddy spending all of his money on this stupid tiger but seeing Billy's reaction was definitely worth it.





	Stuffed Toy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work here just yet! This fic can actually be taken as a ship or not, but this is honestly coming from a Freebat shipper lmao. I had fun writing this, hope you guys would like it too!

_Close... So close...._

Freddy stared intently, not breaking eye contact, his tongue out in seriousness, as he moved the claw to incline it to a certain angle. He stopped breathing when he pressed the button to make it go down. Freddy considered squeezing his eyes shut as he prayed to every gods or superheroes out there, but he didn't even had the chance to blink when the claw went down completely and missed its target.

_Again._

It was, what, his tenth or eleventh round on the claw machine at the arcade? Probably even twelfth; Freddy could only say that he'd been at it for _hours._

And he missed the stuffed tiger again.

"Dammit!" Freddy shouted loudly, wanting to kick the machine out of frustration but his disability told him otherwise.

Freddy just wanted to get that stupid stuffed toy. The tiger, to be exact. Well, it wasn't really stupid. He wouldn't really call it that. In fact, Freddy would spend all of his money and savings for the toy, and that was exactly what he did. He had no penny left in his wallet. Freddy could've just went to a store, and bought a tiger, but the toys at the arcade, specifically from the claw machines, were always cheaper, and-- who could resist _that_?

The only downside of it was, they were harder to get.

Freddy really should have thought this through.

Freddy dug into his pocket, and his heart jumped in joy when he felt something round and metallic inside. He pulled it out, and it was a single shiny token. His face immediately fell.

Just one token, which meant...

_He only had one chance left._

"Fuck," Freddy cursed, the joy he felt quickly disappearing. He glared at the machine, before sighing dismissively. If Freddy failed this one, he wouldn't know what to do. The stuffed tiger actually wasn't for him. It was for Billy, his only and first best friend, the person who didn't hesitate to stand up to the Bryers for him, the person who made him look cool by appearing as Shazam in school so that he wouldn't be bullied anymore. Well, before that, Billy was an ass at first, but Freddy understood and didn't really hold a grudge.

He understood because Billy had told him everything.

After that fight with Doctor Quakadoodle (A.K.A Sivana), Billy had collapsed against his shoulder when they reached their shared room, the exhaustion and the responsibility on his shoulders finally getting to him. Freddy didn't utter a word, just circled an arm around Billy and rubbed his back in circles comfortingly. He let Billy ramble everything out, his eyes wet and his voice shaking. Billy ranted about his mother, about how he had tried everything to find her and finding out in the end that she didn't actually want him in the first place. Billy vaguely mentioned in his backstory about a tiger stuffed toy, and Freddy made up his mind that he would give Billy that toy himself, even if that was the last thing he had to do. After everything they went through, Billy deserved happiness and love, and that was exactly what Freddy would provide him.

"Okay, Freddy, you can do this." Freddy muttered to himself, gripping the token tightly in his hand as if trying to bless it with every ounce of luck he had left, before pushing it inside the coin slot. The same music from the machine blared in his ears again, repeating in his head over and over, and Freddy started pushing the joystick towards his acquired target. Freddy sighed, starting to get antsy as he tried to make the position precise.

Without thinking, Freddy just clicked the button.

" _CRAP_!" Freddy slapped a hand over his face, unable to look at the machine any longer as his eyes brimmed with tears of frustration. He heard the similar music that signalled the claw going down, and Freddy wanted to wail. He had really failed, hadn't he? He fucked up big time. That was his last token. He doesn't have any money anymore. He doesn't have any other ways to get the stuffed toy. Well, that was unless Freddy turned to his superhero form and use that as a way to get more money, but that wasn't really weighing good in his conscience and he would rather not do that like what Billy and him previously did--

"Hey, are you going to get that, or are you just going to stay there forever?"

A bemused tone snapped Freddy back to reality, and he whipped his head towards the direction of the voice, almost giving himself a whiplash. His eyes landed on a girl with pigtails, who looked far younger than him but managed to look sassy either way. "Huh?" Freddy asked dumbly, his face burning as he tried to wipe stray tears away from his eyes. The girl just looked at him weirdly, and Freddy just wanted to die right then and there. This was terribly embarrassing, getting caught crying like a baby by a little girl nonetheless.

"That." The girl spoke up again, seeming not to mind that Freddy was tearing up in front of her. Instead, she was just staring at Freddy deadpan, before gesturing towards the claw machine.

Freddy looked back halfheartedly at the claw machine and down at the deposit box, before his eyes widened to saucers. "Holy shit!" Freddy exclaimed, his heart jumping up to his throat as he saw the outline of the tiger inside the box.

The same stuffed tiger that he had been trying to get for hours.

The same stuffed tiger that Billy wanted.

Freddy hastily crouched down, and gently got the stuffed toy out of the deposit box, careful not to wrinkle or rip it, and he could just feel heart hammering loudly against his chest. He turned to the girl, who looked back at him with a weirder expression than before, but Freddy didn't even try and contemplate it before he limped over, and roughly wrapped an arm around the girl, bringing her close against his chest.

She squaked indignantly at the sudden gesture, but Freddy could only laugh happily. "Thank you, thank you!" Freddy continued laughing, the happy sound making the girl relax visibly. "Don't thank me, you got it yourself." The girl huffed, pushing Freddy away gently when she started to get uncomfortable. "Still." Freddy beamed, and the girl reluctantly returned a small smile.

"So... can I have my turn at the claw machine now?"

Freddy just grinned, holding the tiger against his chest like it was the most precious thing in the world.

And it was. It honestly was.

 

When Freddy got out of the arcade, he basically tried to run back home as fast as his legs could carry himself. Freddy felt so good at his achievement. Yes, he didn't have money anymore but that didn't matter. All that mattered was he got the stuffed toy that Billy always wanted, and Freddy would waste no time to present it to Billy. He didn't know how Billy would react to it but fuck it, Freddy was proud of himself for not only getting the toy, but also beating that impossible claw machine. People rarely got toys out of them, but Freddy just did.

Freddy finally arrived at the Vasquez household, and he practically threw himself in at the front door. "Woah there! Easy, tiger." Rosa greeted him warmly, her tone a little reprimanding, but Freddy could only giggle at the irony, as he clutched the stuffed tiger in his hands tighter. Rosa peered at the toy in his hand, and Freddy just had the biggest grin plastered on his face. Damn, was he so happy.

"It's for Billy-- is he here?" Freddy rushed out, already walking towards the stairs but not missing the fond look that crossed Rosa's face when he mentioned whom the toy was for.

"Yes, he is. I'll just call you guys for dinner later, okay?" Rosa stopped Freddy for a second, pinching his cheek playfully, before she disappeared into the kitchen, "Goodluck, Fred!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Freddy giddily replied before he walked up the stairs, taking his own pace this time. He could just feel his thoughts running. Now that the initial adrenaline was gone, he was suddenly nervous. Okay, Freddy was extremely happy that he finally, _finally_ got the toy, but was _Billy_ going to be happy about it? Was Billy even into toys after all this time? What if the tiger would be the trigger of something bad instead? Freddy shook his head when he finally reached the doorstep to their room. He shakily exhaled, nerves alight.

There was only one way to find out.

Freddy quietly stepped into the room, hiding the stuffed toy behind his back, and Billy's head popped up from the upper bunk when he heard the door creak open.

"Oh hey there, Freddy! Where have you been?" Billy greeted him, immediately jumping down from his bed to take a proper look at Freddy. Billy noticed Freddy fidgeting, and his eyes were trained stubbornly on the floor, "Hey.... what's wrong?" He approached Freddy slowly, as if Freddy was a small animal that would scurry away at the first hint of danger. Billy knew Freddy was nervous about something, and he was already thinking up the worst possible outcomes but he forced himself not to assume.

"I, uh, I kinda, you know," Freddy stuttered out, his face turning to a crimson shade. Before Billy could say something and take another step towards him, Freddy whipped out the toy behind his back, unable to drag this out any longer and presented it to Billy, stumbling over words as he handed it towards his hands, "Iboughtyousomething." When Billy didn't say anything, Freddy looked up and stared at Billy intently, trying to goad out his expression.

Billy just stared at Freddy, blinking.

Freddy slumped and slowly tried to retreat when Billy put down the toy on the table, warnings already flashing inside his head. "I mean, it's alright if you don't want it! I totally understand because I mean, what was I even thinking, bringing this up. Right? Right. Oh geez, I'm so sorry, Billy! I never meant to make this awkward-,"

Freddy started babbling again- something that he did when he was nervous, but he was cut off when Billy marched towards him and wrapped his arms around Freddy's waist, pulling him close. Freddy panicked when he felt his shoulder getting wet, already trying to apologize profusely, but Billy just shushed him.

He immediately just shut up, and accepted the gesture.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you..." Billy repeated after a short moment of silence, hugging Freddy tighter as he sniffled, and Freddy could just feel himself melt. Billy rarely showed his emotions, so it was always a pleasant surprise when he did so. Freddy hugged back with both his arms, abandoning his crutch as it cluttered on the floor, but Billy still managed to hold him up effortlessly.

"Of course. Anything for you." Freddy responded, his usual shrilly voice turning soft and warm, and it made Billy feel cozy inside.

"God, you're such a sap." Billy pulled back, stray tears still running down his eyes, but he had the sweetest smile on, and Freddy gushed at the dimples that appeared on both of Billy's cheeks.

"Oh shut up, you love it." Freddy grinned, pulling Billy close to another hug. He could get used to this.

He felt Billy kiss the top of his head affectionately, and Freddy giggled, elated.

Yeah, he definitely could.


End file.
